Core 1: Biobank and Pathology ? SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The primary objective of the Biobank and Pathology Core (Core 1) is to facilitate innovative translational research in prevention, detection and treatment of HCC, by providing clinically and histologically well- characterized tissue and blood specimens from patients with HCC. Core 1 will serve as the comprehensive resource for the SPORE projects with an overall goal of centralizing the collection, storage and distribution of biospecimens; and gathering of histopathological/molecular profiles, and clinicopathological information of patients with hepatocellular carcinoma (HCC) who are referred to MD Anderson. Reflecting the rising incidence of HCC, the number of HCC patients who sought, and received, care at MD Anderson has increased every year, from 277 patients in 2013 to 580 patients in 2017, a 2-fold increase during the most recent 5 years. Core 1 will maintain a tissue and blood repository of HCC. The specimens included in this repository are: a) Fresh frozen tumor and adjacent liver tissues from surgically resected HCCs or from biopsy samples; b) Paraffin- embedded tumor and adjacent liver tissue from surgically-resected HCCs or from biopsy specimens; c) Blood samples (serum, plasma, buffy coat) from HCC patients; d) Core needle biopsy and fine needle aspirate specimens. Currently, 2618 tissue specimens from 219 HCC patients and blood specimens from 1824 HCC patients are available in the Liver Tumor Bank. During the duration of the HCC SPORE grant, Core 1 will continue to collect tissue and blood specimens, with the following anticipated numbers: resected tissue (200 patients), biopsies (75 patients) and blood samples (1000 patients). Core 1 will provide pathological review for all clinical specimens utilized in the SPORE projects and will provide histopathological services as necessary. In addition, Core 1 will create and maintain a database for all HCC specimens collected, using a customized database with modules for comprehensive sample identification, characterization, processing, sample/slide quality control, research tissue requests, sample transactions, and tracking of tissue samples. Finally, Core 1 will anticipate future needs and fill niches for which no reagents currently exist. These include: a) TMAs, b) Immuno-profiling of surgically-resected tumors and adjacent liver, and c) Development of novel, clinically- relevant CLIA-compliant tests.